


Attending Her Own

by ElegantButler



Category: Max Headroom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mind-transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: Bryce had no intentions of leaving his friends without his help





	Attending Her Own

Max Headroom

Attending Her Own

 

Chapter 01

 

The morning fog had almost fully dissipated by the time Edison and Theora had reached Gladhand Meadows. A tall woman about Theora’s age stood by the grave. Edison wondered if Theora hadn’t been the only person with a sibling they had not mentioned.

 

“Miss Lynch?” Theora inquired.

 

The woman nodded, and Theora offered a hand.

 

“My condolences,” she said.

 

“Your sympathy is appreciated, “ the woman replied. “I see there aren’t a lot of people here.”

 

Her cold dark eyes fell on the nearly empty cemetery, there was clear disapproval in them. She muttered something cold that Edison could’ve sworn sounded like “unappreciative”.

 

“Would you like to deliver the eulogy? You being his sister?” Edison offered.

 

“Bryce hasn’t seen his family since he was ten,” she pointed out. “You know more about him at this point. And I’m sure as an ace reporter you can or have come up with something suitable. But I will say something afterward. So don’t ramble on too much.”

 

“I’m sure he would have preferred concise and accurate to that,” Edison told her.

 

Vanna arrived and approached them. As the leader of the View Age Church, Network 23’s religious program, it fell upon her to perform the funeral rites.

 

They moved to the headstone which marked the spot where the ashes would be buried. Edison reflected that Paddy Ashton had not had a proper funeral since there had been too much going on when his remains had been taken to the cemetery.

 

This would not be the case with Bryce. His friend, Jenny, had called Edison to let him know that Bryce had died in the night. It had been a shock to his friends/colleagues at Network 23, who had been unaware that anything had been amiss. She had explained to them that he had known of the cancer for several months, and had only spoken to her of it.

 

“Bereaved friends of Bryce Lynch,” Vanna said, interrupting Edison’s inner reflection. “We have gathered together to say our farewells to Network 23’s youngest and most gentle soul. Today we commit his ashes to the ground, although his spirit will remain in our hearts forever. Now, if anyone would like to speak…”

 

Edison stepped forward and Vanna, who had recently had a rather failed attempt at rekindling their old fling, gave him a stern look which he returned with a look that said. “Not here. Not now.”

 

“I knew Bryce for only a few months,” Edison said. “But in that short time, he taught me more than anyone who I knew for many years. I admit I didn’t spend as much time with him as I should have, which I now regret. None of us knew him as well as we’d like. He was very quiet, and now I understand why. So at this moment, I would like to take the time to say I’m sorry.”

 

He stepped down. A moment later, the woman stepped up.

 

“Edison, thank you for those kind words,” she said. “I knew Bryce better than anyone here. He was brilliant, yes. But more than that, he was a fighter. He never gave up and every chance at survival, he took. And I can tell you, that there is no way he would ever abandon his friends. No matter what he had to do.”

 

She shot a look at Theora as she said this that penetrated his soul and mouthed a single word:

 

“Neurostim.”

 

Theora’s eyes widened a fraction as she understood. A month earlier, Edison had been subjected to a mind altering incident involving a neurostim bracelet which had left his brain in a hallucinogenic state. Bryce had aided her in rebooting the ace reporter’s brain by linking him to Max Headroom, who had guided Edison back to his normal state of mind. If Theora’s suspicions were correct, then Bryce had uploaded his own mind into the system and then had transferred it, in its entirety, into a new body. So only his body was gone!

 

“Bryce cared for each of you, though he never told you this. And someone who cares never truly leaves you.”

 

She stepped down from the platform and rejoined them, nodding to Theora as she approached, then looking at Edison and mouthing the word

 

“Mine”.


End file.
